


I Love That You Hate Me [Yandere!Akashi X Reader]

by Lurkingshadow21385



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Smut, F/M, Gore, Lemon, Lime, Porn, Smut, Some kinky shit, Violence, Yandere, possibly death, reader sassy af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkingshadow21385/pseuds/Lurkingshadow21385
Summary: Everything about you from your hair, to the way you walked, to the way you talked. He hated it. Your sassy attitude he couldn't stand. Being opposed and ignored he couldn't stand. For you to actually say to his face that he had no control over you, that was where the line was drown and hell had broke loose. Nobody opposed him. Nobody got in his way. But he'd make you see your errors, even if he had to force you to beg for forgiveness along with begging for punishment...





	

From the way, you walked to the way you presented yourself, Akashi hated it. He hated your laugh, your smile, your hair, your lips. Everything about you pissed him off. And to add fuel to the fire, you didn’t care. You didn’t care when he commanded you to get out of his way because your repulsive reply would be “I think you can wait.” Before flipping your hair into his face. Twice this had happened.

The first time was when he had first met you. He had been sent to the teacher’s lounge to make copies for an upcoming assignment, and found you using the copier instead. A bored look was on your face as you watched the papers come out. Once they finished you grabbed them and started to lazily stack them neatly. 

“Could you move.” His question came out as more of a command. Your hands had stopped what they were doing, and you turned to face him. Your (e/c) eyes met his red ones. Finally, you spoke “I think you can wait.” As you turned around to fix the papers. He could have sworn he misheard you, and that you were now fixing the papers even slower.

Before he could scold you, you turned quickly on your heels and walked out leaving the boy with his mouth open, but no words could come out. He allowed it to slide that one time. Maybe you were a new student who had just started their first day of school, then again you still should have heard about him by now.

The second time had been in the library. While scanning, the rows looking for a specific genre he needed for an assignment in class, he spotted you reaching for a book. It was on the same row he needed to be on to find what he was looking for. Silently he walked down and scanned the many lines of books, and the titles. Finally, his eyes landed on the book he had been looking for. Sad to say you were in his way. He watched for a moment as you bounced trying to grab the book you were currently reaching for. 

Sighing he once again asked “Could you move?” This time it sounded more as a question, rather than a command. You had stopped trying to jump, and turned to once again look at him “I think you can wait.” You flipped back around, and your hair ended up smacking him in the face. His eye twitched. Once he looked back up you had finally grabbed the book you had been trying to reach. The book he needed. Smiling at the book you turned to leave, but your arm was grabbed. 

“May I help you?” You asked and sighed as you turned to look at the red-haired captain. “I need that book.” He pointed to the book of history in your hands. “I do to.” You replied. He took a deep breath. “I don’t think you know who I am. I’m Akashi Sei-.” 

“Akashi Seijuro the son of Akashi Masamoi and the basketball captain of Rakuzan.” You had cut him off. He blinked. Okay so maybe you did know who he was. “So, I see that you know who I am and of my status.” He hummed in amusement. Someone who knew him, yet denied him. How adorable, someone of such a lower status thinks they can defy him. “Yes, I do. It’s just that I don’t care.” You pulled yourself away and walked to the check out. 

Even the librarians seemed in a small state of shock. After that day, a bitter taste always appeared in his mouth whenever he thought about it. Even when you came into his line of vision, he felt disgusted. After that day, he decided it was about time to learn some stuff about you. Being the president of the student council certainly had its perks. (l/n) (f/n), age sixteen, father owns his own bar, and your mother owns her own boutique. You have no siblings, a clean record, and to top it off excellent grades. 

He found it a bit hard to believe that he was reading about the same sassy girl he had met earlier. He placed your file down and sighed as his eyes roamed over to the pair of scissors quietly laying on the table. A small smile appeared. Oh, how he would enjoy that the next time you flipped your hair in his face, he could simply cut a few (h/c) strands, but he knew it would be way to risky. 

Akashi hummed lowly as he placed your file away, and grabbed his school bag to head to the gym. As he made his way down the hall, his eyes soon caught the sight of (h/c) hair walking towards him with her face buried in a book. The same book he had been trying to get before she rudely walked off with it. As soon as she passed him she took a few more steps before stopping. He stopped as well. 

“What do you want?” She asked not even looking up from her book. Akashi turned in her direction. “You should apologize for your rudeness earlier this week.” He instructed, and his eyes bore into the back of her head. You simply hummed before closing your book and looking back in his direction. “I’m going to be honest. I hate spoiled rich kids that believes that all must be given to them, and that they rule everyone just because of status. Thus, I hate you Akashi. You’re simply repulsive for me to look at.” She gave him a gentle smile that held pure innocence.

Damn how he hated her. “It sickens me when middle class student waltz in here thinking just because they got in, they’re so special. I find it highly disgusting. And I refuse to allow myself to be talked down to by a girl like you. Besides you should know by now, everything I say goes. I’m simply absolute.” He gave a smile just a cruel as yours.

“I see. This shall be an interesting school year Akashi. Though I must say you’ll never have me bowing and submitting to you like the students here that fear you. No Akashi, I shall be the girl that simply takes you down a few pegs.” You hummed before once again turning and walking down the hall. He hummed with his smile fading. 

“Like hell will a peasant like you overcome me. You’re simply just an obstacle that must be put in her place.” Was the last thing he said before turning, and heading in the opposite direction to the gym. He was pissed, which meant extra training for the innocent team of Rakuzan.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whoop whoop! The first chapter is up! I hope you enjoy and stick around for the story to come! If you have any question’s, feel free to ask me! Remember, comments are highly recommended, because they help inspire me to get chapters out quicker!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! Remember comments are appreciated! That help get my blood pumping and ready to make more chapters! Though Since this is the first chapter it is kinda short, but I must warn you that I do write extremely long chapters so be prepared!~


End file.
